Sympathy
by EreshkigalGirl
Summary: This is a songfic where Rogue tries to be a good sister to Kurt when something sad happens to the poor fuzzy dude. He's all depressed, and she tries to pull him out of it. Quite the role-reversal, huh?


Song fic about Kurt being sad and Rogue trying to cheer him up. (Man, I hope they were on speaking terms when the series ended, or I'm gonna look stupid.) Features Dido's song "See the Sun."  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I be posting here? Oh, and the song's not mine either. But the lyrics were written in accent by yours truly.  
  
"blah blah blah"- speaking "*blah blah blah*"- speaking the lyrics *blah blah blah*- lyrics  
  
Amanda had broken up with Kurt two weeks ago. The only reason that she gave was that it was getting too hard to choose between her family and her boyfriend, regardless of how much she loved Kurt. He was devastated. He couldn't believe it. After everything, and now this....  
  
Kurt had gone to his room, locked and barricaded the door, and refused to leave. He hadn't eaten in days. A few of the boys said that he had used the bathroom, but other than that, Kurt had become memory.  
  
Rogue was getting worried about him. _She_ was the one who locks herself in her room and sulks for days, not Kurt. She didn't know exactly how he felt- how could she? She'd never had a real boyfriend before- but she remembered how painful it had been when she found out that her so-called best friend turned out to be her lying, manipulative, using wench of a mother. Rogue had felt betrayed and as if every part of her life was suddenly crumbling. She could guess that that was pretty much how Kurt was feeling, so for the first few days she'd left him alone and made sure everyone else did, too.  
  
Taking a few days to nurse a broken heart was one thing. Making yourself an anorexic hermit was another, and Rogue was afraid that her bro might be seriously hurting himself if he stayed in his room any longer.  
  
Rogue marched herself to Kurt's door and picked the lock, courtesy of memories from a certain Louisiana native. She shoved the desk and chair away with the door and barged right in.  
  
Kurt was laying in bed looking like death had been popped in the microwave and poured into blue fur. Fur that was not in its usual healthy shine and combed order. His eyes were glassy an held absolutely no hope, and so much pain. Kurt started at he sister with no energy to tell her to get out. Without even the slightest interest in making an attempt.  
  
"*Ah'm comin' 'round to open the blinds,*" Rogue announced going over to the windows, even though it was grey and dismal outside. "*Yah can't hide here any longah.*" She turned back around to look at him once daylight was leaking into the room. "*Mah gawd, you need tah rinse those puffy eyes. Yah can't lie still any longah.*"  
  
Kurt pulled the blackest up over his head. Rogue frowned and went to sit on the edge of the bed. She hugged Kurt through the covers and tried to think of something to say.  
  
"*And, yes, they'll ask yah were yah've been,*" she told him. "*And yah'll have tah tell them, again and again." Rogue sat up and pulled the blankets off Kurt's face so that she could see him. "*And yah probably don't want tah hear tomorrow's anothah day. But Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again.*"  
  
Kurt cleared his throat and licked his dry lips. He had to try twice before he managed to get anything coherent out. "It hurts so much," he said. "Vhy does it hurt so much?"  
  
Rogue shook her head sympathetically. *And you're asking me why pain's the only way to happiness and-* "*Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again.*"  
  
Rogue got up with as much energy as she could muster to try and infect her brother with it. She walked to the side of the bed that Kurt was facing and held out her hand, complete with black pleather biker glove.  
  
"*Come on, take mah hand,*" she directed.  
  
He took it, and they both managed to get him into a sitting position with hes feet on the floor. She tried to tug Kurt up ot stand, but he held back.  
  
"Vhere are ve goink?" he asked.  
  
"*We're goin' for a walk, Ah know yah can,*" she added quickly withan extra tug when he started to lie back down.  
  
When she was sure that he was going to stay sitting, Rogue ran to his closet and flug open the door, then went to his dresser and pulled out every drawer. She spun back to him and tried to joke. "*Yah can wear anythin', as long as it's not black.*" She smiled as she said it.  
  
Kurt still looked unbearably sad and her smile melted. She went back to his side and knelt at his feet, looking up at into his eyes.  
  
"*Please, don't mourn f'evah,*" she begged. "*She's not comin' back."  
  
Kurt's face crumpled. Rogue could have kicked herself for that stupid comment. Instead, she got off of the floor and sat down next to him on the bed and held her brother's shoulders while he started to cry again.  
  
*And yes they'll ask you where you've been And you'll have to tell them, again and again*  
  
"*An' yah probably don't want to hear tomorrow's anothah day,*" Rogue crooned as comfortingly as she knew how. "*But Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again. An' yah're askin' me why pain's the only way tah happiness; an' Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again. An' Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again.*"  
  
It took over a half-an-hour, but Rogue eventually got Kurt up and dressed in his usual clothes. She'd had to cajole and encourage, bribe and threaten and tug, but hew was now out of his room, out of the mansion, and walking the grounds with his sister. At least the rain had stopped.  
  
Rogue paused by a bird bath in the garden- her favorite place to go to reconnect after being angry, or sad, or stressed, or whatever- and took a long look at Kurt. She tried to think of a gentle, not hurtful way to phrase her thoughts. What she came up with was, "*Do yah remebah tellin' me yah'd found the sweetest thing of all? Yah said, one day of this was worth dyin' for. So be thankful yah knew her at all.*"  
  
*But it's no more.*  
  
Kurt nodded and hung his head. He did remember saying that. Of course, then he'd thought that what he and Amanda had would never end. Rogue knew that, too. She put her arm around his shoulders to lead him on and did her best to console him.  
  
"*An' yah probably don't want tah hear tomorrw's anothah day, but Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again. An' yah're askin' me why pain's the only way tah happiness, an' Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun. An' Ah promise yah yah'll see the sun again."  
  
As Rogue said it, one brave glimmer of sunlight broke through the cloud cover to make all the rain drops left standing on the gardenias, roses, and lilac bushes, like a toddler's abandoned toys, sparkle as if someone had carelessly dropped diamonds from heaven. It only lasted a moment before more clouds rolled in to patch the embarrassing hole. Still, Kurt took a little hope from it and went on walking with Rogue as his temporary support as his side.  
  
A/N: Hoped you all liked it. If you did, REVIEW!!! And go read my other fic- Magneto's Mutants Day Off. Yes, this is a shameless plug, but I like my story and it's only gotten 3 reviews so far. Luv U! Go review. 


End file.
